danganronpa_french_discord_editionfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Maria Marshall
"En tant qu'Agente Secrète, je me suis toujours promise de mettre ma vie en jeu pour sauver les autres. Et ici, j'ai l'occasion de sauver plus de 100 personnes rien qu'en donnant ma vie. mon choix est évident." ''- Maria décidant de se sacrifier Maria Marshall est une jeune fille d'origine anglaise, mais aussi une agente secrète qui utilise ses capacités de karaté comme couverture, et qui étudie à la Hope's Peak Academy avec son frère Austin Marshall. Elle participe au jeu de la mort connu sous le nom de DR6. Description Physique Maria Marshall est une petite fille portant une casquette rouge devant et noire derrière avec dessus une fleur bleue. Elle a des cheveux bleu ciel, et une robe bleu dont le haut est d'un rouge très foncé, presque marron. elle porte deux bracelets, celui sur le poignet droit a le contour doré et un "M" à l'intérieur, tandis que celui sur le poignet gauche est rouge et bleu. Elle porte un caleçon rouge et des chaussures bleues et noires. Personnalité Le personnalité de Maria n'est que peu connue pour le moment. En revanche, elle a l'air très émotive concernant son frère, et semble ne pas laisser passer certaines actions. Elle a froncé les sourcils quand les jumeaux Kareidei ont pris Mari Sairento tel un sac à patate, par exemple. De plus, elle semble aimer chanter. Elle aime le Kiwi et les Noix de coco, et semble préférer la sécurité des autres à la sienne. ''"♪ Row, Row, Row your boat, Gently down the stream... Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream... ♪" ''- Maria chantant en anglais tout en cueillant des kiwis. En revanche, elle a une autre facette, plus obscure. En effet, elle peut parfois se montrer assez violente dans ses paroles et dans ses gestes, n'hésitant pas à assommer quelqu'un quitte à se casser le poignée comme elle le fera avec Léonie. Elle utilise bien plus souvent des mots vulgaires, et va parfois même jusqu'à insulter les autres... Elle révélera cette autre façade après le changement soudain d'attitude de son frère. ''"Fais ce que tu veux pendant ce temps, I don't give a f***." - Maria à Austin alors qu'il parlait de tuer. Histoire (Spoiler) Avant le Danganronpa Au départ, la vie de Maria était on ne peut plus normale. Elle étudiait normalement, jouait normalement, travaillait normalement... C'était une vie normale, habituelle. En revanche, ce qui provoquera un grand changement dans sa vie sera une énorme erreur effectuée par un messager. En effet, alors que Maria se promenait tranquillement dans la rue, ce dernier donnera à Maria Marshall une lettre lui donnant une mystérieuse adresse... Ne comprenant pas trop de quoi il s'agit, Maria décida de se rendre dans le lieu indiqué. Elle rencontrera alors une mafia. ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, elle montrera la lettre qu'elle a reçu comme une idiote. C'est alors qu'elle apprend que la lettre était dédiée à un agent secret... ne souhaitant pas laisser un témoin dire leur repaire, le chef de la mafia décida d'envoyer ses sous-fifres attaquer Maria. Elle se défendra... Et apprendra alors qu'elle se bat extrêmement bien, parvenant même à rendre inconscient tous les sous-fifres en usant de stratégies et de coups bien placés. Lorsque le chef l'attaqua, Maria se mit à se battre. au final, elle se défendit contre le chef à une violence telle qu'elle finira par le tuer par inadvertance. L'agent secret à qui le message était destiné arrivera alors et, en voyant les capacités de Maria, décidera de l'engager comme agente secrète. Mais il manquait une couverture... Maria décida d'étudier le karaté afin de justifier ses compétences au combat et avoir une couverture valable. en tant qu'Agente secrète, son modus Operandi était "Toujours Capturer, mais ne jamais tuer". Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas répéter l'histoire de la mafia. Pendant une opération, elle découvrira son pouvoir très particulier, qui lui permet de se transformer et de devenir une copie exacte d'une personne. cela l'aidera beaucoup dans les missions d'infiltrations, et intriguera énormément Hope's Peak, qui l'invitera à étudier. Elle s'évanouit immédiatement après être entrée... DR6 Prologue Lorsque Maria reprit conscience, elle vit un endroit vraiment étrange. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule: 15 autres élèves étaient présents... Dont son grand frère, Austin. Elle apprend de la bouche de Fav qu'ils vont devoir s'entre-tuer... Chose qu'elle ne prend pas au sérieux au départ. Elle va faire connaissance avec les deux autres "mascottes", Kyufey et Dáinsleif, et se faire griffer la main par Kyufey en voulant le caresser. Elle se faisait un peu discrète, ne participant pas beaucoup aux discussions. En revanche, elle a parfois agi en s'interposant entre Mikki Anemura et Rosalie V.Lugand, par exemple. Au final, lors de la seconde nuit, elle entendit un coup de feu, et vit Austin à terre, en sang... Le Jeu de la Mort "Re. Lâche. Le. Tout. De. Suite!" ''-Maria s'énerve contre Léonie en la voyant torturer Austin. Dans ses premiers jours, Maria aidait surtout Austin à tenir debout. Il s'était pris une balle dans la jambe, et ne pouvait donc pas tenir debout seul... Après, elle l'avait perdu de vue, alors qu'il discutait avec Kyufey concernant un contrat. Se disant qu'avec Kyufey et ces contrats, cela pourrait bien se passer, elle décida d'aller voir un peu les alentours... Prenant quelques noix de cocos en chantant. Elle commencera d'ailleurs à se lier un peu d'amitié avec Kyufey en le laissant dormir sur elle. Le lendemain, elle était en panique car Austin était encore dans son dortoir. Elle frappait à la porte, hurlait... Rien. Il était toujours dans le dortoir. Après qu'il soit sorti du dortoir, Maria apprit que Léonie avait perdu un bras... Qui se révéla être la nouvelle jambe d'Austin. En revanche, Léonie Mcgarden aurait été d'accord avec cela... Sauf qu'elle commençait à s'en prendre à Austin. Maria décida d'intervenir, et assomma Léonie d'un coup de poing. On a d'ailleurs entendu un *crac* avec la puissance du coup. Elle prit Austin avec lui, et fuit dans son propre dortoir. Un tentative de meurtre sur sa personne eut lieu, consistant à inonder son dortoir avec du chocolat. La porte ayant été collée, elle passa par la fenêtre pour se cacher... Et s'endormit dans le dortoir d'Austin. Peu après, Maria eut affaire à quelques soucis: elle a manqué de se noyer dans le chocolat en venant en aide à son frère... Qu'elle a amené de force dans son dortoir après qu'il se soit prit une balle dans la jambe (à nouveau). Lorsque Austin lui a demandé de rester dans le dortoir, Maria ne l'a pas fait, inquiète pour lui. En effet, Austin avait une réunion avec... Léonie. Elle décida de rester de l'autre côté et d'écouter discrètement. Elle entendit un bruit de chute et des discussion... Elle apprend le lendemain que c'est parce que Léonie a voulu tuer Austin et que Mikki l'a assommé. Elle souhaitait assommer une fois de plus Léonie pour permettre aux autres de la ligoter, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle... Et un meurtre avait eu lieu au 2éme étage, auquel il était impossible d'aller car l'ascenseur était en l'air. La victime était Rosalie V.Lugand. Maria insista pour s'occuper du cadavre. Un détail particulier intriguera son attention... Au tribunal, il y a eu un grand débat entre la culpabilité de Jais ou son innocence. C'est alors que Maria révèle qu'elle serait capable d'analyser les empreintes digitales. N'ayant noté que celles d'Austin, elle en était venue à la conclusion que le manque d'autres empreintes prouvait la culpabilité du chat. En fin de compte, après un Scrum Debate, Jais fut confirmé comme coupable de meurtre... Et fut exécuté avec Laure Whiteheart, qui se révélait être la protégée du chaton. Pendant l’exécution, Maria jeta sa casquette au sol et partit visage vers le sol.. Par la suite, après s'être isolée pour penser à l'action qu'elle venait de faire (elle venait d'envoyer quelqu'un mourir, ce qui est contre ce qu'elle souhaite...), elle apprit que certains élèves avaient inventé le concept du "stripshifumi". En revanche, elle n'alla pas très loin à ce sujet... Le plus important était que Fav fut littéralement détruit pour laisser place au véritable directeur... Tenshikuma. Après que celui-ci aie transformé Rosalie en zombie, une grande partie de la journée devint une fuite pour rester en vie. Pour aggraver les choses, Tenshikuma ôtera les couilles d'Austin, sans que Maria puisse faire quoique ce soit. En fin de compte, trois meurtres eurent lieu. Léonie fut brûlée vivante, tout comme Livrielle, et Ayano apparut dans le lac de chocolat, morte. Lors du tribunal, Maria ira sur une fausse piste à cause d'une déclaration de Tania, qui disait ne jamais avoir approché Ayano, malgré la présence de ses empreintes digitales. En fin de compte, elle finira par aider à prouver la culpabilité de Hwang Soo-Min en combinant les mensonges d'Austin et Josh Ticker à la présence illogique d'empreintes digitales sur la lettre destinée à Tania et sur le cadavre. Elle reprendra sa casquette, et donnera une violente claque à Austin au passage... Mais Austin avait changé, ce qui inquiétait trop Maria. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se concentrer là-dessus, car à peine sortie du tribunal, elle reçut un message l'avertissant de la présence d'un Ultime Espion qui cherche à la tuer. Elle se concentrera sur la recherche de cette personne, ayant jusqu'à fouiller les dortoirs de chaque élève. Une fois ses recherches terminées, elle essaya de faire sauter le tunnel, malgré le faite qu'elle savait que c'était une infraction... Sans succès. En fin de compte, alors qu'elle allait achever son enquête sur l'Ultime Espion, Tenshikuma finit par en avoir marre du manque d'action des élèves. Josh se révélera être le mastermind derrière ce jeu de la mort, ayant pour but de prendre les puces de chaque élèves pour remonter dans le temps et empêcher les jeux de la mort d'avoir eu lieu. Maria eut alors affaire à un dilemme. se sacrifier pour sauver des vies, quitte à se faire avoir, ou tuer Josh et sortir vivante en laissant tous les autres élèves morts dans les précédents Danganronpa pour mort. En fin de compte, elle prendra la décision de se sacrifier pour permettre a Josh de remonter le temps et de tuer Kurin, empêchant l’avènement des Danganronpa. Relations Austin Marshall ''"Bon. J'en ai marre. Maintenant, je ne te lâche plus des yeux. D'accord ou pas d'accord." ''- Maria à Austin après qu'on aie essayé de le tuer une énième fois. Austin est le grand frère de Maria. Elle tient donc beaucoup à lui, et est prête à tout pour lui en venir en aide, Même si cela fait qu'elle est détestée par les autres après. Austin la taquine assez souvent, mais elle ne dit rien, car elle sait que ce sont des plaisanteries, ayant l'habitude. Elle est tellement inquiète pour Austin qu'elle refuse de rester cela sans rien faire quand elle le sent en danger... Kareidei Hirudo et Kareidei Yuu ''"Cette blague devient périmée..." - Maria aux Kareidei alors qu'ils parlaient du faite qu'Aino était encore en vie. Maria n'apprécie pas vraiment les jumeaux Kareidei. En faite, la première fois que Maria a commencé à s'énerver un peu, c'était envers eux en voyant comment ils prenaient Mari. Elle ne supporte pas leur multiple paroles de "mort" à Aino Paikkala. Fav, Kyufey et Dáinsleif Maria trouve les trois mascottes "Vraiment mignons". En revanche, elle a une relation plus poussée avec Kyufey, qui l'a griffée au départ, puis s'est endormi sur elle un peu plus tard. Tenshikuma "F*** you." - Maria à Tenshikuma après qu'il aie enlevé les couilles d'Austin... Cette citation à elle seule suffit à décrire le ressentiment que Maria avait pour Tenshikuma: de la pure haine. Non seulement il a détruit Fav, qu'elle appréciait, mais en plus il a enlevé les couilles d'Austin... Josh Ticker Maria ne pensait pas grand chose de Josh au départ. C'était juste un élève comme les autres. En revanche, elle s'attachera un peu à lui plus tard, allant jusqu'à lui demander de l'aide concernant Austin après avoir entendu ce que ce dernier aurait planifié de faire pendant que le zombie de Rosalie mettait un carnage... Au final, elle finit par faire confiance à Josh, ce qui est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle a décidé de se sacrifier pour que Josh empêche les Danganronpa. Léonie Mcgarden Maria déteste Léonie. Même si elle comprend sa colère, elle ne peut pardonner comment Léonie a torturé Austin. Léonie est d'ailleurs la toute première personne que Maria a frappé. Le cannibalisme dont Léonie aurait fait preuve avec Austin n'améliore pas leur relation... Mikki Anemura "Dis cela encore une fois et tu rencontreras mon pied dans ton visage." - Maria à Mikki qui "fêtait" la mort de Rosalie. Maria déteste également Mikki, peut-être encore plus que Léonie. Non seulement elle qualifie Maria de "mouton", mais n'arrête pas de lui dire d' "agir comme une sœur", et de fêter la mort de Rosalie. Elle a également assommé Austin, selon les dires de ce dernier. Trivia * Maria et Marshall sont des noms sonnant Anglais/Américains. Comme Maria Marshall vient d'Angleterre, il est donc normal qu'elle aie ces noms. * La première action de Maria a consisté à goûter le chocolat de la cascade. * L'apparence physique de Maria est l'artwork de la fille de Pokémon Battle Revolution, mais avec des couleurs modifiées, contrairement à un autre personnage de son créateur. * D'ailleurs, le créateur s'est inspiré de la "popularité" d'une action particulière d'un autre personnage qu'il a crée pour décider du talent d'ultime de Maria. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas encore fait cette fameuse action... * Au départ, l'apparence physique de Maria Marshall devait être utilisé pour être celle d'un autre personnage de son créateur, Tensha Memori. En revanche, il changea d'avis et utilisa l'apparence qu'il a choisi pour montrer les nombreuses différences entre Tensha et son frère. Il a gardé la tenue originale pour le prochain personnage, qui se révélera être Maria. * Maria est le tout premier personnage de son créateur à avoir sauvé une vie. Ironiquement, elle est aussi le tout premier personnage du créateur a être la cible d'un tentative de meurtre... Et à avoir préparé un plan de meurtre (qui était en réalité un accident). * Maria est un des rares personnages à avoir gardé son véritable talent caché jusqu'à la fin, ne le révélant qu'au moment de son sacrifice. En revanche, cela est dû au faite que le jeu de la mort lui-même n'a eu que deux tribunaux de classe... * Elle est également la plus petite des personnages de son créateur. * Elle est le premier personnage de son créateur (ouais, encore) à avoir un changement d'apparence, ayant abandonné sa casquette au Tribunal lors du chapitre 1.